The Dare
by s18
Summary: darien is doing a little internet dating to save his job. How was he suppose to know he was going to actually find the right one for him online.
1. Chapter 1

_There is not much to say except that hopefully you like the story. I don't own anything except this story. Now on with the story._

_And Remember men it is all in the attitude. Until next time your favorite go to guy DC._

_-For there is nothing I can't do or answer. DC_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Earlier that Day)

Darien, my boy, May I have a word with you?

Anything you say, Boss.

Good, I have a very important matter to discuss with you.

_Here it goes the moment I been waiting for. Yes!_

Darien, I have to admit that this was one of your best articles yet. _Any moment now._

We sold more copy then ever.

_Thank you, I know I am a genius_

But…

_What! Is he even aloud to use that word in sentence when it's concerning me. _

Um, sir, what do you mean by but?

How can I put this? Darien, I know you have been in this business since the beginning. You have been here so long that you're like a son to me. This is why I believe I should be the one to let you know what is going on at least before anyone else find out. As of recently, our company has decided that we need to expand. What I am trying to say is that we no longer want to only focus on the male audience. The company have figure out that we can triple our sales by including article that women are also interested in. Do you get what I am trying to tell you?

_This can't be happening_

Are you saying you are firing me?

NO, OF COURSE NOT! You are the best we got. The thing is Darien, you tend to write article that are, let say, a little harsh on the women behalf. This is why the company believes you need to change your writing tactics somewhat.

And what if I don't?

Then you would be assigned a new partner.

What!

Well they figure seeing how you are the go to guy, there should also be a go to girl.

You have got to be kidding me.

This is only a last resort. It hasn't yet been confirm, which is why I am giving you a head up. Think Darien. IF you can work on an article that not only gains the male interested but the women as well, then there wouldn't be any reason for us to hire someone else. Come on Darien. I know you're a smart man. You are sure to come up with something. Just remember you have until the next publishing date.

Four weeks?

Four weeks is definitely more then enough time, Darien. Now, I don't want to hear another word. You have a job to complete. So be off and don't worry Darien, I have faith in you.

Thank you Sir.

……………………………………………………………………………………………… (Present time at Darien house)

Think Darien. Think…tick tock tick tock. Ughhh. I am going to drive myself to insanity if I don't come up with solution soon. How could they do this to me? No need to worry. For nothing can stop me from reaching my goal. You just got to be practical, Dare. Oh come on now. How can I consider myself to be practical if I keep referring to myself in the 3rd person form? I am losing it. Get a grip. Ahhh… Wait, I got it! Who do I always turn to when I get writer block? MY fans of course! They have never been known to let me down and they sure as heck won't this time. To the fan mail!

Let see first letter Dear DC…blah, blah, blah, love your article blah, blah, blah. Can't wait for your next article.

_Maybe the next one would be more helpful_

Dear DC. Your article was great. More blah, blah, blah, keep up the good work, blah, blah, blah.

_Ok maybe the next one would be better.…_

…(305 fan mail later)

Aggg. Do men not have anything better to write about except this junk? Come on. How is this supposed to be helpful to me? Oh well I would just give it one more shot. Here it goes. This is the last letter I am going to open.

_Please God let this be the one. Please!_

Yes! Finally, something I can work with. Now where to begin?

Of course, Drew! If anyone should know anything about this, it is certainly Drew. He sure has met his share of the ladies.

Grabbing his bag he exits out the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(At Drew.)

Hey Dare. What up.

I need your help, Drew.

What is it?

Here read this.

_Dear DC,_

_Before you throw this in the garbage thinking I must be senile or something please read this for I am depressed and you do claimed you can answer any questions or do any dare Well then I need your help. See I have reach a point in my life where I begin to wonder how did time past by so fast but what makes matter worst is that I am a loner. I realize I have been alone for most of my life now and I no longer which for this to be the case. I have trying dating and so on but nothing have clicked so far. So I find myself turning to the Internet. Dare I try it, this so-called "Internet dating?" What would you do? And I would like your honest opinion. This is where it gets tricky. See what I mean by your honest opinion is that I just don't want a letter forming your opinion. I would like you to try out this process first hand and then give me your answer. Come on think about it what a man like you got to lose. Trust me it is probably nowhere near the amount I have to lose. For you this would be a so-called job assignment nothing more, but to me it would mean putting my broken heart on the line once again and I am not so sure if I can make that sacrifice again only to be disappoint t once more. Please help fulfill a man last wish at finding true love. Thank you._

_Loner._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So what do you think about it, Drew. Will you help me?

So what do you think of the story so far and not to worry i should have the next chapter up within the week. SO let me know what you think of if you like it or hate it.


	2. the dating nightmare

Here chapter two. Sorry it took to long. Before You read the story just to let you any words that are italilze mean that is what they are thinking.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

What you think.

I don't know, Dare, Internet dating is not really my thing.

What do you mean it's not your thing? If I recall correctly you have membership to about 95 of them.

First of all you exaggerate too much. I am only a member to about six of them and last time I check that was nowhere near 95 of them. Second seeing how I am a member to that particular amount one could automatically assume that it doesn't work.

Then why are you still a member to them if that the way you feel.

OK man you caught me he said as held his hand up in the air. Just don't take this the wrong way, he sigh and began to pace slowly across the room. You see, Dare, unlike you I love women. Now, Now calm down and let me finish. You see what I meant to say that is that unlike you I love women in any package they come. You in the other hand are just too picky.

Am not?

Really then explain to me when was the last time you went on a date?

Easily just two weeks ago?

Don't look so smudge yet, Dare, until you answer my second question.

Which is?

Did you ask her out on a second date yet?

Well no, he blushed.

And why not?

If you must know she just wasn't my type but..

Exactly my point and no but.

Just how exactly does that prove anything?

Ah, Darien, and people assume that you're the smart one. If only they knew man. If only they knew.

Cut the drama Drew and finish explaining your point.

Find I just have one more question for you. Explain why she wasn't your type?

I don't know. We just didn't click. I mean all she did was talk and talk and talk. It would have been ok if she just let me get a word or two in; then maybe I might had been able to tell her shut up that I could care less about how she got chose her outfit. Come on.

You see. Just like I said "You are just too picky."

No I am not.

Fine Darien I would help you on your little quest.

Ok what is it Drew, spit it out.

Whatever do you mean?

You have that mischievous look in your eye. You know the one I am talking about.

No I don't know what you are talking about but if you must know I am certainly not up to anything.

Fine the lets get started.

Ta ta ta. Not yet. See I made not be up to anything but I do have one little requirement before we continue on.

See I knew it. So go ahead what is it?

You, my man, are to give the girl of my choosing a chance and by chance I mean more then one date.

Why only one girl?

I was just getting to that. You see the reason being it that like you stated I have previous experience with online dating and several time you do end up going out with some strange people but the only differences between you and me is that to you they would all seem strange which is why I shall be the judge of which one is the normal one out of the bunch. At least what I think would be normal by your standard.

Fine Done. Now lets beginning.

Way ahead of you man. Way ahead of you.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

(2 hours later)

Dare, I change my mind this isn't going to work.

What now, Drew?

Well for starter how can you meet Miss right when all the information you put about yourself are a lies?

Like anyone online actually gives their real information. Look Drew, I know what I doing ok. See I already got a couple of hits as it is, so lets just let it be. Agree?

Agree he stated but _you'll be sorry. Trust me I know_. _You'll see_.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Date number one)

6pm._ Hmm I wonder where my date is he ponders. According to her profile we are very well suited for each other or at least that what Drew told me. Let just hope he right. _

_**6:05pm. **Well now my date seems to be a couple minutes late, which is no problem at all. Why she probably just stuck in traffic that all. I mean who in their right mind would turn down a dinner at the Moonlight Rise. Everyone knows that it nearly impossible to get reservation their. Lucky for me I don't need reservation for I got connection. Now if only I had connection to tell me where my date is._

_6:10pm_. _My date still hasn't made an appearance yet. Nothing to worry about I am sure she will be here sooner or later. Hopefully sooner._

_**6:15pm**. Ok that is it! Darien Shields does not wait for anybody. I am out of here or so I thought for it was at that moment someone decide to place a hand on my shoulder._

Excuse me sir but do you happen to be Darien Chiba.

Why of course I am. _She was definitely worth the wait._

Yes well I sorry to disturb you sir but..

That is no problem at all. _Trust me you can disturb me anytime._ Please take a sit.

I am sorry sir but you got it all wrong. See I was just given a message from this lady in black dress to tell you that she is sorry but she is unable to see you tonight or any night that is. Something about you not being the right one for her.

Right one for her. How can she determine that if we haven't even met, he shouted?

I am sorry Sir please calm down. As I said before, I am just the messenger.

Please forgive me madam I didn't mean to shout at you.

I understand and apology accepted.

Thank you madams, now you may be dismiss.

_Who the heck does he think he is dismissing me like that? The nerve of him. I like to give him a piece of my mind. Hold on a sec girl. Get a grip. Calm down. Remember it's thought like these that get you in trouble. Beside _he is sooo not worth the time she mumble not knowing he was able to hear that last statement as she walk away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

(Date number two)

5:55 pm. Darien once again stood waiting at the Moonlight Rise for his date. Hoping that this date wouldn't be like his last and it won't be which isn't exactly a good thing.

5:58 pm. _My date has better show up this time. You don't know how embarrassing it was explaining to Drew what happen last night. I swear I would never hear the end of it from him but lucky I was able to place the entire fault on him. _

_**5:59** pm. My date hopefully would be showing up this time. Drew did pretty much guarantee me that she would be showing up this time. Something about us being destines to meet._

_**6:00pm**. Any second now… and there she is. Drew sure does know my taste in women._

Why hello Sir. You must be Darien Shields.

Why yes I am. He said why looking her up and down. _She is a little short for me but that ok._ Please have a seat.

I am Rhonda Green it is so nice to meet your acquaintance.

The pleasure is all mines. So Rhonda would like us to place our order first before we get to know each a little other more.

What a fabulous idea. You don't know how famished I am.

Waiter!

Sir what can I do for you today.

Oh it's you again.

Fancy meeting you here again Sir and I see that your date actually decides to show up this time.

Darien, dear, are you just going to let her talk to you like that.

Trust me **she is so not worth the time** he stated while rolling his eye at the girl. Anyway I would like the special of the day with a glass of wine and you my dear what would you like.

Ooooh, that sound delicious I shall be having the same.

As you wish. You order shall be up momentarily she stated then began to walk away. _The nerve of him. Ohh, I hope he have a miserable time tonight._

Oh Darien you don't know how happy I am to get to know you tonight. My psychic told me that a Virgo would come into my life and give me all the pleasure that I seek.

Excuse me? Did you just say your psychic?

Yes. Why is something wrong with that?

Well for starter it is a little weird knowing that you believe in all that mumbo jumbo stuff.

Did you just call my stuff mumbo jumbo? How dare you and to think I was considering sleeping with you.

Don't you have to consult that with your psychic first? Beside if your psychic was all that she would have told you that you would end up going out with a liar.

What do you mean?

Well first of off I am not a Virgo but a Gemini!

Huh! NO!

Shocking as it is but it true. I am a Gemini and proud of it.

Ge Ge Gemini… You're the double-crosser that she said I would meet. That is it I am out of here before you can taint me with anymore of your lies. Good day to you sir.

And good riddance he mumbles to himself as he drops some money on the table and walk away.

2 minutes later… I got your order for you. Oh! No they didn't! How dare they just place there order and walk away like that. Do people not know how heavy these plates are? Man! This is just not my day.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

(Five dates later and still no success for Darien.)

Drew, I am telling you I don't know what I am doing wrong. It like all the women I have gone out with so far are all from the loony bend. I just don't know if I can handle this anymore.

I don't know what to tell you, Dare, except that it's all your fault.

My fault!

Yes! That is what you get for lying about yourself.

Please, like by giving my real information would make a difference.

You'll never know until you try.

Fine then just to prove you wrong I will put down my real information. Now where is that damn computer?

(2 hour later)

Done. See it doesn't make a difference whether I put my real information or not.

That is where you are wrong, Dare.

What do you mean?

By putting down your real information into your profile you have just change you hit lit from 183 to just two.

You have got to be kidding me.

Nope see for yourself.

It not like that will makes a difference. I mean what are the odds that one of those two is my soul mate.

Well we find out soon won't we now and seeing how we are just down to the two I decide to monitor both of your dates.

What for?

Well did you forget our agreement? Let me refresh your memory. I stated that the only way I would help you in this is by you giving the lady of my choosing a chance and the only way I can help decide which lady I think is right for you is by monitoring your dates. Don't worry I will be invisible. The ladies won't even realize I am there.

How?

Easily I will be sitting at a table across from you and you my dear will be wearing a wired so I can hear everything that going on. The girl I give you the headed up to is the girl you must agree to give another chance.

This isn't going to work.

Why not?

Well let's just said that the girl you want me to go out with again is the first girl I take on the date. By then it would be too late for I would already be on the second date and therefore would have no way of contacting the first girl. Do you get what I saying.

Don't worry my man I have already thought about. See to make matter simple I have already set up the date with you for both girl come tomorrow at six. See problem solve.

YOU WHAT! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO GO OUT WITH TWO GIRLS AT THE SAME TIME WITHOUT THEM REALIZING IT?

Trust me, Dare. You have nothing to worry about…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

End of chapter.

Finally I am done with this chapter. YEA!. Anyway I hope you like the chapter. So let me know what you think of it so far. Also i don't mean to offend anyone out there who believe in horoscope and other stuff. I just decide in this story to make Darien seem sceptic about it. Well anyway hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
